The Pariah's of Remnant
by Exsanguinator Dominus Nox
Summary: Despite all the dictates of fate, Humankind did not fall to the dark forces of Grimm, but fought back, and rose like the legendary phoenix. But what of those few
1. Victory from defeat

Forewarnings

This is a working title.

I do not own RWBY or possess any legal claim to the franchise.

Additionally, I started drafting up this before the release of Volume 4 of the series, so expect differences, as I will readily incorporate new canonical points, but only if they do not conflict with my original ideas for the story.

Yes I have used ideas and images based off other fanfictions of RWBY that I have read. I have not directly copied any of these, but some have heavily inspired me, so cookies to you if you can figure out some of these.

Sensible criticism would be appreciated, but this means reasons why something is lacking, like suggesting an alternate word to describe something, rather then a simple "This sucks."

This will contain grimmdark themes (Pun intended), violence, disturbing moments, probably coarse language, and potentially later on...lemon. If you do not like these themes, try anyway as I do try to make this readable. If you still do not like the story, do not complain but read something else that appeals to you more.

And finally, if you have any suggestions for new characters or possibly even short stories for me to do, feel free to comment and suggest these ideas. Whilst I cannot promise you that I will definitely make them a named character, I will likely end up using them in some form.

And hopefully, you will enjoy the coming story.

The world of Remnant had always obeyed a strict cycle, a cycle as unchangeable as the tides, or as undeniable as the seasons.

 _First came the rise_.

After a millenia of utter ruination, a new species would arise.

 _Aurus, Kha'ley, Tow'nyth, El'fidenhier, Human._

And against all odds, they would discover a way to fight back the tides of Grimm that swallowed all others.

 _Dust_.

And where others fell, they stood firm.

 _Then the prosperity._

These new beings, having staved off the Grimm, allowed themselves to flourish, constructing the most wondrous of marvels, dedicated to their own superiority.

 _The Light gates, the Astral Spheres, the Cross Continental Transit system._

They reveled in their genious, living lives of relative luxury, forgetting the woes of the ancient foe of all life.

 _The Grimm._

And whilst the chosen few fought and bled, the rest could live in peace.

 _Then the stagnation_.

These people however, could never be sated, always wanting more then before, they began to fight amongst themselves, never content.

 _Lying, stealing, defiling, mutilating, slaughtering._

The chosen few invariably drew back into their cities, now using their power against their own kind, to desperately try to maintain their frail grip onto their miniscule existence.

 _And then_ __ _the fall_.

Once again, did the true enemy having all but been forgotten, make its presence known. Endless tides of death, that had been repressed for so many years, tore their way through their cities, bringing the inevitable fate of oblivion with them. For it was only with absolute unity could the children of dust hope to fight off the true enemy, a unity that they had lost to their own greed.

 _Doomed to death, through their own birth._

And yet, for one incarnation of the children of the light, this was not the end.

 _An impossible occurrence._

The human race did not fall.

 _Unforeseeable...unexplainable...incredible._

For on the threshold of annihilation, they would not quietly accept their death.

 _They would not bow down in sorrow._

They pushed back.

A desperate alliance.

A forgiveness of grievances.

A recognition of kinship.

A new...unity.

 _Impossible!_

To how they did this, no one could know. A higher affiliation with dust, the ability to forgive, an unperceivable craving to fight? But, with the leadership of a small clutch of living legends of forgotten fairy tales they pushed the Grimm back.

They reclaimed their cities, forged new empires, discovered new marveles, and pushed the Grimm back, further then ever before.

 _They slaughtered us, pushed us off land that we had inhabited for eons._

Then, they let themselves truly relax.

They had fought the Grimm to near extinction, only stopping to allow balance and...mercy.

 _Insulting...humiliating...disgisting!_

They had pushed science to new unfathomable highs, allowing for the dustlings to venture out, beyond Remnant's skies, and deep into the lowest depths of Remnants oceans.

 _Further in a day, then any creature had in existence before._

The previous state of peaceful life was obtained, old hatreds and fears, abandoned in the desperate fight to exist.

 _And yet, not all could fit in._

Nothing is perfect.

 _And these people were far from perfect._

They were not suited to unity.

 _Forgotten secrets of a darker time._

Wild, untamable and dysfunctional souls.

 _Disturbed, tormented,unwanted._

Yet life moves on, heedless of those who struggle.

 _As they desperately try to survive._

They face many trials and horrors.

 _Most cannot cope with the sorrow._

And yet a few...

 _So very few..._

May yet find peace.

 _Peace...surrounded by war._

War...and death.

Phew. Scene set.

Sorry for the waffle, not really meant to mean too much, it just gives a slight overview of the setting.

Not very happy with this at all, as I didn't plan enough of this prelude/introit out. I will probably come back and edit this at some point. But first I want to write a bit of the actual story.

I am considering doing some (low quality) sketches of my characters so that I could get away with using a slightly less long winded description of a character to keep momentum.

If I do, I will add a link to an image of the character.

But if I do, the image will be quite poor quality, and If anyone who can actually draw well wants to try their hand, please do.

Just please give me a link to it so I can see it as well.


	2. The forgetful girl

The forgetful girl wandered the streets of Vale, taking in the sights and sounds.

She had no memory of how she had gotten there, nor of where she was going.

She wandered the back streets of the city, taking in the sights and smells, testing for any compulsion or drive, the only indication of the reason she was there, her memory having long since let the information slip into oblivion, along with a great deal more information.

Her name... the memory struggled to rise to thought.

Sa...

Sam...

"Samantha Ferrox!"

She reacted to the name, turning back down the alleyway.

She guessed that that was her name, she had reacted to it without thought.

She noticed the sight of the group that had called out her name. A large group of twelve humans, all wielding a mixture of bats, knives and even a few SMG's (whatever they were).

Thats right, she was a Faunus, a...dragon Faunus if she remembered correctly.

A rarity in any city.

The gang was making sure to block the entire alleyway, preventing her from having a way to leave.

Cornering her, trapping her.

She turned, suddenly afraid of the hostile mob and sprinted down the alleyway, in hopes of escape from the gang.

The gang laughed and gave chase, howling in a grotesque mockery of wolves on a hunt and mocking her.

She did not get far, the alleyway terminated in a wide courtyard, all the doors that could offer blessed salvation...shut.

She turned, in time to watch the gang of...Faunus hunters walk unhurried into the courtyard.

It was nearly midnight, in a nearly forgotten part of Vale, never really patrolled or visited, by people or police.

They would not have to rush.

They would have plenty of time.

One of the gang walked ahead of the group, striding up to her, an arrogant smirk twisting his face.

He probably was in this just for the violence, like most others.

Stopping a metre away from her, he suddenly shot his arm out, hand wrapping around the throat of the forgetful girl, painfully.

Samantha Ferrox suddenly felt her mind clamp down suddenly on itself, dulling emotion and inhibitions in the face of a very real threat.

She reached for the large sword on her back, hidden under her cloak, with her right hand, her left hand going to the base of her spine to grasp the spined combat shield that sat there.

And yet, before anyone could act, a faint whisper of a song could be heard.

"Oooooooohhhhhh-ooooooohhhhhhh-ooooooohhhhhhh-ooooooooooohhhhhhh."

The mysterious song began to increase in volume, almost as if it recognised it had been discovered, and did not need to hide.

"Red like ro-ses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest.

The surroundings suddenly seemed to jump and invert colors, causing a burst of electric pain to go through all in the courtyard, the dark night sky jittered into an incandescent white, whilst the buildings and courtyard seemed to turn a complete all consuming black.

"White is cold and al-ways yea-rning, burdened by a royal test."

Samantha noticed the slowly increasing amounts of snow falling, not melting in the now chilling air but gently carpeting the surfaces it fell upon.

"Black the beast de-scends from sha-dows." The music changed tone, growing more hostile.

The collection of people caught in this strange place found themselves suddenly hit by extreme winds, forcing the few who could to use their aura's to not get beaten around by this potent tempest.

The gang began to look around for what was causing this to occur, raising weapons in fear.

"Yel-low beau-ty burns..."

Samantha barely noticed the sudden influx of crimson rose petals, drifting with the snow.

"Gold."

And then they saw...it.

It stood atop the cathedral-like building to Samantha's right a long hooded cloak that Samantha could not quite tell if it was white or red hiding the unmoving being beneath.

The figure however had one notable feature that was not hidden by the cloak.

Grasped in its hands behind its back, held in reverse form, was a massive, red scythe.

The entire altercation had taken less then ten seconds, the weak and half frozen thugs no match for her speed. However, as the last one fell, a brutish one with a beard, she noticed something red falling from his hand. A dust crystal.

Oh no, not again.

She sprinted over and picked up the Faunus girl, running back atop the myradria of roofs to escape the imminent blast.

She collapsed Crescent Rose and slotted it into its holster on her back.

"Omg!"

The sudden burst of sound startled the huntress, snapping her attention back to the girl.

"You're Ruby Rose!

Yes, I am pretty sure I am.

"Can I have you're autograph?" The now excited girl squealed.

Suddenly, Ruby felt herself struck by an incredible bout of Deja'vu.

Why would this happen.

She thought back on what could have caused the phenomenon.

A gang of thugs. Not very bright or strong, just thugs.

A seemingly defenseless girl, who was actually armed, Ruby had seen enough people to know when one is armed or not.

A very one sided fight in a relatively open space.

An escape up to rooftops.

Explosive dust crystal.

And a huntress intervening.

The realisation hit her with the force of an Ursa and she had to call on all her metal and physical power to not burst out laughing, and rather maintain her badass air.

She was very badass.

Regardless, she allowed a slight chuckle to pass her lips, and then raised her arm in gesture...

Toward a cluster of buildings only about 200 metres away. A few memories of a big building, containing many dust crystals. She was bought out of her thoughts as her idol and now savior began to speak.

"15 years ago, over around those buildings there, I had the exact same thing happen to me, a gang, a short fight, and I met the first ever Huntress I knew, as she saved me from injury. And now, not to far from there, I find myself the Huntress rescuing the young child. What strange cycles of fate"  
Of course, I had already fought off most of the bad guys and this girl recognised me by name. In your face Miss Goodwitch.

"One day, you yourself will find yourself in this very situation, assuming by your weapons you wish to become a huntress. And if so, you must not hesitate to act, for it is these moments, legends begin."

The young Faunus girl stood there, looking up at her with utter awe.

"Whats a Huntress?"

The question caught Ruby off guard, a very unexpected question.

She responded, faster then she thought she could have.

"A Huntsman or Huntress is a person who, when no one else can, brings justice to the unjust, salvation to the lost, and peace to warring people. A Huntsman or Huntress can be expected to give all to the mission, sacrificing even their lives to ensure victory and survival. The life you would live is likely to be short and dark, yet through your efforts you may save thousands of innocent lives.

...Do you wish to make a difference?"

The reply was quiet, but it was didactic.

"Yes."

Ruby inclined her head in a gesture of respect, examining the girl briefly.

She looked old enough.

The Huntress removed a series of folded slips of paper from her cloak, passing the small bundle of documents to the girl.

Then she disappeared in a thudding detonation of rose petals, leaving the awestruck girl, who would not move for another hour as she came to grips with what had occurred.

She had met _Ruby Rose!_ And she had finally found her path from her intervention.

 _Rosenrot5024 has entered the chatroom._

 _Rosenrot5024: Guys, you won't believe what just happened!_

 _Ursanova9281: What happened sis?_

 _FelixNox1846: What happened Ruby?_

 _Paragon6827: What did you do now?_

 _Rosenrot5024: You know how I told you about how I got into that fight with Torchwick and met Miss Goodwitch?_

 _Hypaspis4479: We remember the story Ruby._

 _Rosenrot5024: Well, the EXACT same thing happened, as in exact exact, except I was the Huntress._

 _Vomitboy263: So, not the exact same thing then._

 _Rosenrot5024: You get my point. Also Ren, you there?_

 _Lotusbloom4: Yes I am here._

 _Rosenrot5024: I need to tell you a few things, important things, about tomorrow._

 _Lotusbloom4: Go ahead, we are both talking now._

 _Rosenrot5024: No need, am outside your window now. Nice new desk ornaments BTW._

 _Lotusbloom4 has left the chatroom_

 _Rosenrot5024 has left the chatroom_

 _Ursanova9281: AWKWARD!_

And there we go, as always, new ideas welcome.

Some of these usernames should be obvious, some less so. Comment on who you think the characters in question are. I will be very impressed if you get them all right!

Drawings of characters are unfortunately not done, and I will probably also revisit this chapter.

Until next time.


	3. The life changing moment

The forgetful girl wandered the streets of Vale, chasing one of her impulses of action.

She did not know where she had come from, a very clouded memory surfaced of waking on a less then pleasant surface this morning, with less then pleasant smells, but shelter, and secrecy.

She had no idea where the impulse was taking her, but it was strong, very strong.

Her name…she felt as if she would need it.

Her name…

Her name…

It started with an S, she thought.

The memory struggled to surface, fighting, but succumbing to the web of ink that obscured it from the girl.

The forgetful girl found herself in a massive plaza, nearly filled with children and adults.

Staff and students…

The memory flared suddenly in her mind, fitting the scene perfectly, then drifted off just as fast. She had no idea what Staff or Students were, but she could tell that these were Staff and Students.

It mattered little however, as she decided to wander around a bit, unwilling to stray from the clearing, but curious about her surroundings.

Time passed. The forgetful girl wandered and sated her curiosity. Eventually, a bell tolled and people began to file towards the large metal structures.

Air transport vessels.

Another memory from nowhere, where they going somewhere?

She was about to depart, unwilling to be left alone in the clearing, when an impulse told her to board with the…students.

She surged forwards, all hesitation gone.

She queued up in the line, leading onto one of these massive vessels, walking forwards to follow the line.

Eventually, the forgetful girl found herself standing before a blockade to the vessels.

A trial, to bar her from her reward.

The man, whilst not particularly tall, still gave off the promise of violence. He was coated in full military armour, and she could see a notable form of an assault rifle, slung across his back.

"Papers?" he stated, bored, the final repetition of his current job for today.

Papers, previously forgotten, clutched in the forgetful girls' fist, were thrust out, hopefully,

desperately.

The man, slightly surprised by her blustery nature, took the folded document, opening the folds and gave a quick scan of the text.

Almost immediately, his eyes widened and he read through it again, then again, and again.

He looked up at the forgetful girl, dropping the piece of paper to the ground.

His face, twisted into a mask of fury.

In the space of a heartbeat, the man crossed the distance between them, his hand snapping up to slam into her throat, lifting her slightly off the ground for a second.

Who are you! And why do you have the identification papers of the venerable huntress Ruby Rose?"

Ruby Rose?

The memory, a particularly strong memory, burst from the ink of her mind, of a night of unworldly nature, of inverted colour, of biting wind, drifting snow,

rose petals, oh so red,

and…

The Grimm reaper herself.

The forgetful girl was about to explain, to try and calm the soldier, when a voice rang out across the plaza.

"Stand down soldier!"

A female voice, a voice that promised no small touch of craziness and pain.

The soldier dropped her and…visually confirming the voice's origin…turned and ran.

He managed five steps before a metal cylinder hit him in the back…and detonated in a surprisingly pink fashion.

"…Nora." A tired sounding voice uttered…

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes it was."

The forgetful girl turned.

A stern looking woman in some kind of dress stood behind her, a complex, rather stubby gun with a big barrel clutched in her hands. Her face was stern, unforgiving. But her eyes were bright, and promised fun.

A few steps behind her, and steadily approaching, was a long black haired man with eyes that nearly shut with the weight and fatigue of burdens that she could only guess at. He wore some kind of suit, a definite suit, but of a culture that the forgetful girl could not quite place.

Oriental…whatever that meant.

The man gently pushed the wide-barreled gun down, and then turned his thousand-mile gaze to her.

"So you must be Samantha Ferrox." the tired man said.

Samantha, caught off guard, stuttered out a response.

"Y-yes, that is me."

The tired man smiled, a very small smile, barely gracing his features.

But it was honest, that she could tell.

"I am Professor Ren, Headmaster of beacon academy. I was told there would be a special case student this year."

Student, student.

The world felt ill fitting to her, but she guessed she must be.

She felt a slight intrusion on her...self, she could not tell quite what it was.

And as soon as it came, it was gone again.

"Well, the ship is sailing, best get aboard."

"Oh, ok, bye Headmaster Ren!"

And she raced off, to claim her future, as her impulses told her to.

…

Lie Ren was worried, when he used his aura to roughly scan the girl, he uncovered something odd.

Something not often found in people.

The aura probe was quick, unrefined, and had no set thing to look for, so he could not tell what this…abnormality was.

"I think that Miss Ferrox will make for quite the special student, in the coming years." He stated to his ever constant companion.

"Miss Ferrox?"

Ren thought Nora had misheard.

"Miss Ferrox! You sound so much like old Ozpin."

Oh no, completely spiralled out of hand.

"Seriously, you walk around like him. You act like him. You talk like him. But sorta like a sloth as well, but you alwayswerelikeaslothOMGOspinneededhiscoffeetokeephisslothsecrethidden…

He listened to her incomprehensible tirade about sloth's and coffee, a small smile coming to his face.

All his life, ever since he could remember, they had been together, always supporting each other, never abandoning each other.

Their parents both died.

Still together.

Wandered the lands as orphans.

Still together.

Joined beacon, a fighting school…

…together.

Fought in the apocalypse together.

Laughed together.

Cried together.

Lived together.

Stood, defending the helpless, against all chances.

Togeth…

The memory, accidentally allowed to flow, brutally ripped the tired man from his happy memories and crushed him into despair.

THAT day.

THAT choice.

THAT…accident, that he was powerless to stop!

That…failure.

"Renny…Renny…whats wrong."

Dimly, Lie Ren could tell he was crying.

Harnessing his inner peace, he stopped the tears.

He fought back the sobbing.

He calmed himself and stood.

Of course…she doesn't know.

She cannot ever know!

Who knows what that knowledge will do to her.

He steeled his mind.

"Sorry Nora. Just recollecting on some worse memories of mine, nothing important."

"Oh…you know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" he said, obligingly.

"PANCAKES!"

She danced around the hanger, squealing about the joys of pancakes.

Ren smiled softly.

Yes, that…happened, but his Nora is here now, and still just the same.

But for a few…minor differences.

He set aside this sat train of melancholy, and turned his head to the approaching spires and buildings of Beacon academy.

His academy.

The words felt funny in his mouth. But ever since Ozpin died, the academy had juggled ownership, through the older huntsmen that were left.

None wanted it, all for various reasons, none particularly good.

The idea of being state run was considered, but abandoned.

Eventually, some of the older students and newer huntsman tried to sort out a Headmaster.

Team CWFY, not interested.

Team RWBY, one was too social and didn't care. One ran away too much. One had a far harder business to manage, a reputation to save, and a child to take care of along with being a Huntress, which she somehow manages. And one had the heart and soul, and is beloved by many people, but lacks the ability to play the long game.

Eventually, Ren was chosen.

Jaune was a peerless combat strategist, and a good fighter, but he was also lacking in the ability to look further. Also, Ren possessed the most patience, and had the ability to fuss over details that escaped all other notice.

Probably from being with Nora…

He shook himself from that path, and steered back towards another tangent.

The students.

Yes there was that girl Ruby found, but when he read up on the new batch, a lot more stood out to him.

Some good exceptions, some bad exceptions. As usual.

Things were shaping up to be an interesting year at beacon, he thought to himself, lifting his mug of green tea to his lips, thinking over the next sch…

Did he just hear a camera shutter click.

 _Hammertime3 has entered the chatroom._

 _Hammertime3: OMG GUYS FUNNIEST THING EVER HAPPENED TODAY!  
Vomitboy263: What Nora?_

 _FelixNox1846: Please turn off caps._

 _Hammertime3: Today, when we were loading up the cattle for the slaughterhouse, Renny said "Miss Ferrox."_

 _Hypaspis4479: Pardon, I do not believe we understand._

 _Hammertime3: And then, when we were flying, he looked out into the middle distance and sipped tea from a mug!_

 _Rosenrot5024: Wait..._

 _Hammertime3: HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE OZPIN NOW! ITS SO FUNNY!_

 _Ursanova9281:Srsly, I can picture that!_

 _Hammertime3: Yup but I got a picture though, sending it now!_

 _Rosenrot5024: OMG LOL._

 _FelixNox1846: Wow._

 _Ursanova9281: HAHA! Needs to be meme'd._

 _Vomitboy263: Is this a natural occurrence that every headmaster drinks from a mug like that?_

 _Hypaspis4479: The resemblance is uncanny._

 _Paragon6827: Very true._

 _LotusBloom4: ...Nora...must you?_

 _Ursanova9281: Oh hello Ozpin._

Oh, what could have happened to Nora? What would cause Ren to lose his calm nature and cry at a memory.

Oh you have no idea how much I want to tell you, but I can't, I'm just going to use it to advance the plot, just when everything becomes good.

I am evil.

Besides, I have far too many hidden secrets and surprises to get to first.

Yes, I shall start using different perspectives, and add new characters in, I am tired of writing "The Forgetful Girl." just as much as you probably are tired of reading it.

Also, cookies to whoever has figured out all the names on the chatroom, a little sneak peak on stuff to come, which I also want to tell you, so bad.

As always, new ideas and suggestions welcome. I am thinking of doing a RWBY 40k crossover involving Ruby's weapon obsession and a few 40k characters of my own writing.

A Lamenter dreadnought, the last of his long suffering fragment of a company, trapped on a Daemon world, and his nemesis. A Tau Broadside pilot, with the obliterator virus. They get dumped on Remnant and sh*t happens. Advice and suggestions appreciated.


	4. The Crossing paths

He stared out across the vast sky, an almost detached feeling gracing his mind.

He could not quite believe it, the sheer circumstances he was in.

And not for the reasons one might expect.

You see, Jack Song, was not a human.

Or was he?

What did he identify as now?

What could he identify as now?

He was swathed in dark fabric,which revealed naught but his upper head, in its relative normalcy, but did not inhibit his movement.

Normally, people would notice his, unusual choice in clothing, and he would be forced to try and fight them back.

A terrible inconvenience.

But amongst this crowd, none stood out, as everyone dressed…oddly.

Why do they dress so weirdly?

Moreover, why is their a, seemingly intoxicated person in a wheelchair onboard? Unless he was very mistaken, tho was taking them to Beacon Academy, a School that turned students into huntsmen, and their was no place in any combat group for a cripple.

Jack Song reined his emotions in with a cold brutality of a person who is well versed to such activity.

After all, if negative emotions were able to run free, especially his, they would bring…things back with them.

And they would find my secret.

He did not wish for this.

Despite possessing no attachments to any of the individuals present, he wanted to keep his secret.

That way, he could protect them. And they may yet…welcome him.

He would like that.

…

Argent Pious stood, and observed the crowd.

There was no discipline, students lounged, babbled, and a few even began to fist fight each other, little skirmishes, of no use.

Were these really the people he would spend his time with at Beacon?

Were these people really the greatest fighters Remnant has to offer, masters of Aura use and martial skill? Such an undisciplined clutch of…incompetent individuals

He could stand being at ease, or being social, very easily in fact.

But this was their first day at Beacon, were they really incapable of a little composure, as to make a good first impression?

Pious stood ramrod strait, eyes constantly scanning his surroundings, alert for any possible test or to any sort of danger. Unlike the others, he would not be caught off guard, and would pick un everything that occurred.

Argent Pious continued to stand there, hands behind his back, a model of military discipline. Such discipline was not needed, but it just felt natural to him, additional to giving off a professional image, and rapidly raising opinions of himself.

That particular reason was what swayed him to inaction, rather then attempt to socialise, despite his lack of skill in those matters.

He was aware that there were people watching him.

His eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, could make out three people observing him.

An unusually short girl, who observed him with near awe, a taller girl, who stood, heavily listing to her right, eyes slightly too wide to be sane, and an…overly cheerful boy, dressed in formal, but lose clothing. A closer inspection revealed a series of reenforced cables, connecting to the crown of his head, and trailing down the back of his neck.

Could the cables have something to do with his emotions? Potentially…

He abandoned the thought process, his lack of facts making any conclusion unreliable. Besides, it did not matter currently, and he was sure to learn sometime later.

Despite his lack of sight, he could tell that they were nearing their destination, as their vessel slowly drifted down to what must be the Beacon landing pad.

It seems their journey was nearing its end, and their new reality would commence.

And unlike others, Argent Pious, the Silver Knight, would meet it with grace and nobility.

…

As the ship opened its doors, the forgetful girl found the tide of bodies carrying her out, the bodies dispersing around the wide courtyard before the magnificent structure that was the school.

She walked out slowly, taking in the structures, the sounds, the smells.

She could sense a great number of Humans and Faunus in the area, out of sight, and she coughed, the touch of smoke coming from her mouth being the only clue to her inner dragons discomfort.

Dragons, now extinct, were very territorial and antisocial, and whilst she was only a Faunus, the traits still held a slight sway.

She turned, and gaped at the jaw dropping scene of…Vale?, so small and so far away.

She did not know for how long she stood there, but once she turned around…

the courtyard had dispersed, to where, was unknown to her.

She walked around one of the sweeping pathways that took her through some sort of place with, plants.

A garden.

Right, a garden.

Something behind her.

She spun, coming face to face with the boy on the transport, the one who stood like a statue.

Like he was not fully…alive.

"Hello."

Such a simple word caught Sam off guard, an unexpected statement from the boy.

"H-hello." she replied, unsure.

He chuckled, an oddly deep rumble, for a boy of his age.

"Are you lost? You seem unsure of where to go."

Wait, he knows I'm lost, he seems sensible, he's probably been methodically searching for others, he ca…

"Seemingly we're in the same boat, any idea where to go?"

Well, damn.

"No, sorry."

His face remained the same, his eyes only giving the faintest glimmer of annoyance.

"…Right."

They wandered through the gardens together, idly conversing.

"So, how do you fight, what's your weapon?"

Samantha's eyes lit up, this was something she knew.

She took the bundle of metal from its resting place, forcing the memories through the black ink of her mind.

"These are Nidhog and Smaug." she said, confidently baring them to the boy.

"As you can see, Nidhog is a bastard sword, whilst Smaug is a combat shield."

The boy looked surprised, the first vestige of emotion Samantha had ever seen from him. A surprise.

"A-and you?"

He frowned slightly.

"Most of my gear is in my bags, but I do have this."

He removed the large, previously unnoticed sword from his back.

She gaped at the sheer size and complexity of the weapon. It nearly went up to his shoulder, and had the words 'Aun si bas la vid' inscribed down the flat of the blade.

"This…" the boy said, almost boastfully, "…is Angels fall. A longsword I produced myself, capable of channeling most kinds of dust."

"That thing looks heavy to use…"

"Aha, thats where the cross guard comes into play, as that can channel a fixed dust supply to create additional thrust where needed.

silence.

"It makes the sword swing itself."

"And what are…" she gestured.

"A six shot heavy revolver. Hard to reload in battle, but very powerful. It fires multiple stage rocket propelled rounds, with fire and gravity dust present."

She was just staring, slack jawed.

Hopefully impressed, he thought.

"Seemingly, we have found the rest of the students here."

She turned, witnessing the open door with the interior swarmed with students.

The forgetful girl ran off to join the throng.

"Wait!"

She stopped, hearing for the first time, the boy raise his voice.

"What's your name?"

Oh, d-did he?

"Samantha Ferrox." she replied, not stuttering.

"…Right." he said. If he was interested in her, he gave no hint of it.

"A-and you are?"

"Hmm, my name is Argent Pious."

And with that, the forgetful girl ran off, eager to join the crowd.

Argent Pious watched her leave, gears whirring in his head, faster then most.

She seemed…normal, she behaved casually and gave off no sense of power.

She almost seemed cute.

But that sword.

Argent pious could recognise dust infusement.

Fire and ice, in the same blade. Anyone who held that sword was no ordinary fighter.

And that shield, that spine, arcing out into a beaten claw.

Even without the advanced senses of a Faunus, Argent could still smell it.

The clotted remains of Red Ichor, accumulated through what must have been...very common use.

He put it out of his mind for now. She was a problem yes, but he was…fairly confident his abilities could surpass hers, even with…

But his combat gear could make up for that little flaw, easily.

He shrugged his shoulders, and followed the enigma girl inside.

had preformed all the notable bedtime rituals, as had the rest of the students, subtly hinted toward this action by the well crafted timetable. However, this had subsequently left him, along with the rest of the students in question, with a sizeable window of time, between preparation for sleep, which had begun at 8.45, and conventional sleep time, which began approximately around 10.00. This, naturally, had led to an extended period of time in which the prospective students were able to socialise and get to know one another, away from the pressure and suspense of the Beacon staff. To not be constantly reminded of the upcoming trials.

had taken the opportunity immediately to converse, and had made his way around a great swarth of the gargantuan hall they found themselves bedded in.

felt content, safe in an environment, he could feel the endorphins coursing through his body, relaxing his body and mind.

He saw a student in a wheelchair, sitting by the wall.

I should go and talk to him he decided, more hormones pumping into his body.

"Hi, I'm , or seventeen two. Nice to meet you, whats your name?" he started, extending a hand out in greeting.

No response.

"Isn't this exciting, finally at the one and only Beacon academy!"

Still…no response.

examined closer.

He was breathing.

So he's not dead.

His eyes were open.

Not asleep.

So why wasn't he talking.

Emotional? Scared? Annoyed?

It was then that noticed the subtle yellow edge around the boy's eyes.

A drug addict.

Why a drug addict.

felt a momentary pang of sorrow, quickly swamped by the endorphins in his system.

A drug user never has a good life.

What made him start? Is it to do with his legs? Is he running from something unpleasant?

chucked, if so, they may have something in common.

"What the hell!"

turned, to behold another student, a girl, shivering in disgust and pointing at his head.

Ah, another one.

"This." he began, gesturing to the device on his back… "is a prototype machine connected to my brain. It observes the surroundings through my own senses and then it determines if it needs to alter my emotions by adding chemical stimulants or hormones. through these tubes."

The girl looked as if she could throw up.

A spike of adrenaline hit him like a bolt, and he grabbed the waste bin by the other boy's wheelchair and placed it before her.

Just in time.

A flood of endorphins in victory.

"I do not understand your reaction, but many people have had similar ones, if that is any consolation."

As soon as she could, the girl ran away from .

Just like all the other attempts.

Ah well.

set out once more, uncaring in the rejection.

He would find one that would talk to him.

One will…eventually.

All that separated these two moments was time. Which he had.

Although trying again and again would shorten this time, unnecessary but positive.

continued his personal objective, his success rate, non-existent but irrelevant in his eyes.

Eventually however, he, like all the other students eventually decided to go to bed.

A few drifted off to near forgotten sleeping bags, often trodden on by other, more energetic peers. Gradually however, more and more people began to find their way to their temporary resting places.

The chatter died down soon after, and soon, most people were asleep, a mere few still active on scrolls, light toned down to minimum.

None however noticed the black form that drifted through the hall, a forgotten figure, softly exiting the shadows for the briefest spell.

The figure looked around, but made no other actions, merely…observing.

Satisfied, it slipped back into the shadow of a pillar…and was not seen again.

 _FelixNox1846 has entered the chatroom_

 _Lotusbloom4: How are the students looking?_

 _FelixNox1846: Good, most are asleep, some are still awake, scrolls and such._

 _Rosenrot5024: Probably too excited! Remember when we started guys!_

 _Vomitboy263: I remember when you were small and adorable._

 _Rosenrot5024: Jaune take that back Im still cute!_

 _Ursanova9281: No sis, you're more matured now, you're elegant._

 _Lotusbloom4: How did we get to this?_

 _Paragon6827: I remember you detonating a particular set of refined dust!_

 _Hypaspis4479: Let it go, it has been several years, and you have endured worse._

 _Paragon6827:It was special to me._

 _Hammertime3: LET IT GO-O!_

 _Lotusbloom4: And now she's triggered._

 _Hammertime3: CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY MO-ORE._

 _FelixNox1846: Good night everyone._

 _FelixNox1846 has left the chatroom_

 _Hammertime3: LET IT GO!_

Finally! So sorry about the massive time gap to any viewers, been swamped with school stuff, literally had no time to do this between new (and harder) school year, sporting commitments, several extra curricular matters, and another slip back into minor depression. So I now am going to try to dedicate my free time to trying to write more, and give myself something to do. Also, next chapter will have my first big reveal, and the chapter after will have the original big surprise I first planned at the first point of planning.

Idea for other story is put on hold for now, might try start it in more free time, possibly.


End file.
